New York City Life
by NileyStoryWriter
Summary: Nick has left his hometown and moved to New York. What will happen when his friends move there too? This is a story about love, friendships, fights and up and downsides of things.


**HAI. Sorry that i haven't been uploading. Too addicted to Twitter. :P Either way, i wrote a new story.. On my iTouch! So proud3 I wanted to share this story with you guys! And, if you are a Disney fan (wich this idea is based on, on people who work/worked for Disney).**

**Joe Jonas = Dave Williams**

**Kevin Jonas = Jason Williams**

**Nick Jonas = Tom Williams**

**Miley Cyrus = Rose Seminick**

**Selena Gomez= Nikki Kinison**

**Demi Lovato = Megan Johnson**

**I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. It took me only 1 hour.. And it was about 00:00..**

**I used some names of friends like Rae, Jeena and Mitchi.. **

**I prefer to write about Disney characters. It's a habit. ;-)**

**Let's begin! **

The curly-haired boy Tom Williams always ran with his dog around New York City. But it wasn't always like that. Like a few years ago, when he still lived in Tennesee. Toghether with his mom Katie, his dad Jack and his brothers Dave and Jason. He met alot of people there. Friends, and people he hated with a burning passion. And his ex-girlfriend; Rose Seminick. They have been best friends the years before he left. And two other girl friends Nikki Kinison and Dave's love interest; Megan Johnson.

Rose and Megan are great friends. You could also describe them as sisters who love eachother. Those five people have changed his life in a positive way. Jason Williams is already happily married with his high school sweetheart, Sascha. Nikki Kinison was a natural black-haired girl. Wich she obviously had gotten from her parents; Mariah and Kevin Kinison. Megan Johnson, a girl who was always looking for trouble, is suprisingly rich, wich you could only notice at the perfect way she dresses. Therefore Nick and Jeena Johnson, are rich people who don't act like they are rich. Rose is going through a tough time, because her parents, Mary Prince and Joe Seminick are no longer wife and husbant after 21+ years of loyal marraige.

Tom has moved to New York when he was 18. His brothers and friends have lost almost complete contact with him. Tom is now part of the family's bussniss. His golden retriever puppy Elvis has been with Tom a year or two now. Tom has met alot of friends here in New York, for example; David, Justin, Rae and Mitchi. They are all typical bussniss New Yorkers who still know how to have fun.

Tom has been playing so much piano that his neighbours had complaints. Being a New Yorker isn't easy. Especially in bussniss, Tom once said. Like every Sunday morning, Tom took his dog out for a run. But today, he saw a so called, _hot_ girl rollerskating. Like every 21 year old guy would do, he checked her out. He saw that her eyes had met him. The rollerskating girl had busted Tom checking her out. She decided to analyze him quickly. Slight muscles, black curls, a cute pair of brown eyes and a few freckles. No, Tom was deffinatly not a bad looking guy.

Tom was staring at Rose. Rose had ginger hair, wich curled perfectly. Her eyes could change from blue to green and it is gorgous. Heads are turning for her.

When they were both done looking, Rose rolled her eyes and decided to skate home. Tom's dog Elvis wanted to sniff her, so he ran as hard as possible to "take a sniff". Rose was blasting music. _"Cherry Bomb!"_ Tom heard coming out of her earphones. Elvis was running so hard right now, that his owner almost couldn't keep up with him. He and Rose bumped in to eachother, both having a small headache. "I am so sorry! I was too distracted by my music, and-" Rose stuttered, while shaking heavily. Tom was in a position on top of her, wich made them both blush. "Stop. Don't be afraid.. I don't bite. Sometimes i do-" Tom got cut off by Rose's laugh and irresistable smile. "I'm Rose. You" Tom's jaw went wide open. "R-R-Rose?" He stuttered as he noticed it actually is Rose Seminick. "T-Tom.. Williams." Tom was stuttering as a shy little boy. Rose gave him a bear hug. "Tom! I haven't seen you in so long!" She said exited, while the wind was playing with her hair. Tom grinned, looked into her eyes and softly said; "I missed you too Rose.." Rose's eyes jumped from happy to curious. "Anything important happened when i wasn't here yet?"

Tom smiled and ignored everyone else but Rose. "Not really. I got dumped.. That's all." Rose's jaw went down a little. "You? Tom Williams? Dumped? Nuhuh." Rose looked serious, but she was actually joking. Tom laughed "Yes. Dumped. By a girl named Britt.." Rose grabbed her Blackberry and started fake-calling the police.

"Hello? Yes. Officer Seminick. Yes. Tom Williams got dumped by this girl named Britt! I know that it's against the law! That's why i'm calling. Do a backgroundcheck on her! Bye!" She had been to acting classes, so Rose was great at acting. Even though was just a hobby. "Wanna go to my place?" Tom asked, since he was extremely happy to see her again. Rose shrugged. "I don't mind. Dave will be seducing Demi all over the place!" Tom and Rose had a stereo-type laugh, wich made them laugh again. Rose tilted her head backwards to see his appartement. It was a big, futuristic and fun house.

Rose laughed about the fact that Tom got everything from the IKEA.

"Can i give Elvis a bath?" Rose said, because knowing her, she was already turning on the water. The thought of Elvis shaking and making everything wet was very pleasureable for Tom. "Can i help?" He got some hair out of his face. Tom walked towards the bathroom and yawned. Rose's shirt was totally wet. Tom couldn't keep his eyes of off her shirt. "Damn hormones.." he mumbled quitly. When Elvis was clean, they decided to play Twister.

After a few turns, Dave's body was underneath hers. When he tried to put his hand on green, he accidentally rubbed himself against Rose. She lost balance, so she fell on Dave. Rose was still wet, and everything exept her short denim shorts was see-through. He couldn't handle it anymore so he started kissing her neck, looking for her sweet spot. Rose let out a soft moan, while biting her lip so others wouldn't come out. She try'd to pull away, but she was enjoying it too much. When Tom realized what he was doing, he pulled away. Rose let out a moan again because he pulled away. "Sorry Rose, i didn't know what i was doing.." He whispered, sounding dissapointed in himself. Rose had an innocent smile on her face. "Thanks for getting the sauce off of my neck, Tom. Really nice of you!" She said it like that really was what happened.

"Either way," she begun "I want to make Sundea's!" Tom smirked at the idea of how Rose and him always made Sundea's. She went to his balcony and layed down in a lay-down chair. Rose stretched her arms, pulled her wet white t-shirt off, revealing a casual skin-coloured bra. Tom accidentally dropped the icecream when he saw her like that. He ran to the kitchen to get some more and yelled; "Isn't icecream a little cold?" He opened the fridge and got some icecream. "I'm hot enough for it, Tom.." Tom asked himself which meaning that sentence had. He stood next to Rose now. "You still sure?" He worringly asked while taking some icecream out of the box. "Yeah, yeah. Bring it!" She had her eyes closed but Tom could tell it was a real big smile. Their smile. He poured the icecream on her stomach. When everything was on it he grabbed a spoon and they ate some icecream, like they used to. Tom thought of licking it off of her. He shouldn't. He sofly try'd it. He saw Rose biting her lip again, wich was always a good sign. Tom's heart was beating like a drum. So he stopped eating for a second or five.

"Please go on, Tom.." she begged him. While he was doing it, he turned them both on. If their parents would ever know what they are doing right now, they'd be screwed. He started licking her stomach again. Rose's breath was slow and tentioned. The icecream was totally gone. So when Tom decided to lay down next to her, he whispered; "My turn." while smirking big. He took off his blue shirt revealing a beautifull trained six-pack. Before she'd pour icecream all over him, she layed herself down, on him. When Tom opened his eyes he saw Rose's gorgous eyes looking at him, he never wanted it to stop. Never. She pecked his lips.

"What about we forget what happends today.." she whispered in Tom's ear, nibbeling on it. "Then we can do whatever we want.." Rose licked his lips. "Ohh yes!" Tom's exitement made Rose laugh. She rubbed her body against his, very slowly. Tom played with her hair and thought; "Why can't every day be like this..?" He decided to enjoy it while it's happening. Tom went to her lips again, wich she parted so he could slip his tongue in. His lips against hers was a feeling wich they weren't able to describe with words. They'd just forget this day.. Her promise. But they both didn't want to. It felt so good, and on the other side so bad.. 

After a few movies it went from 7pm to 1am. "I'm tired.." Rose yawned softley. Tom chuckled and inwinded their fingers. Rose smiled and walked to the bedroom alongside with Tom. She decided to let go of his fingers so she could climb into his bed. "What about Demi?" he curiously whispered while his eyebrows lifted a bit. "I'll call her tommorow.." while saying that Rose accidentally brushed her lips against his. Rose was playing with Tom's fingers, and Tom with Rose's. He kissed her one last time, since he knew that if he'd even dare to do that tommorow.. Tom looked at Rose totally different since today. "Goodnight," they both whispered.

**Hai. Yeah. Me again. This must be weird to you guys, but i find those things interesting at night, k?**

**I just needed an excuse to write weird shiz like this.. DON'T HAVE ANY.**

**You know what? My dog ate it. Logical. Like it? Hate it? Want me to change anything?**

**- Joyce**


End file.
